


七年之痒（The seven year itch）

by Qiacha



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), チェリま
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiacha/pseuds/Qiacha
Summary: 黑泽为主视角的第七年年初的故事
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	七年之痒（The seven year itch）

新年的烟花准时在空中绽放，幽暗的屋子瞬间被光照亮，黑泽一人坐在窗前看着城市里绚烂的烟花，长长的叹了一口气。零点一过他的手机便开始不停震动，来自各方的祝福瞬间塞满手机。都说人的悲欢不能相通，可往往在这种日子里，似乎每个人都是快乐的，可是他却怎么也笑不出来。

“优一，新年快乐哦。”

每年第一个祝他新年快乐，永远都是这个不着调的姐姐。姐姐永远都是姐姐，小时候追着黑泽管教他，长大了依旧是这样。就算此前也有不少电话打进来，可姐姐的电话不得不接。他也懒得调整成往日的社会精英语气，随意敷衍着。

“你怎么又在敷衍我。”

“出差我也没法控制。”

“哪有公司会让员工新年放假期间突然出差的，你到底躲到哪里去了！”

“夏威夷。”

“夏威夷怎么会有烟花的声音。”

“北海道。”

“好啊，明天再寺庙见到你的时候，我要看到北海道的特产。”

黑泽的敷衍在他亲生姐姐面前甚至不能算作敷衍，这个对待弟弟诸事强势的女人根本不接受黑泽的任何敷衍，她要的从来就是一个绝对的答案，或是她给出一个绝对的答案。而他的弟弟负责执行。

“新年新气象，新的一年也要开心。”

“我很快乐啊。”

“快乐为什么躲起来。”

“没……”

黑泽还想辩解些什么，可他抬起眼看着冷清的家，这时候别人的家里都应该很热闹吧，和自己爱的人围坐在暖桌边看着新年烟花绽放，新的一年有爱的人陪在身边总会觉得相比于往日会更加幸福。人类真的是群居动物，总希望自己身边有个人能陪着，这样总不会落个孤寂。可他想要的人却和他隔着一层又一层的山川，山好美水好清，他贪恋山川可却不敢向上攀，怕连远望着的资格会都消失。原本想着等着时间流逝，总会有人替代他的位置，感情总有冲淡的那一天。可人一旦陷入自己的一往情深，似乎总是难以把自己抽离出来，明明日子在向前，可那份感情却至今都没有被冲散。

又是一声长叹。

“明天我要看到你，不许躲起来。”

姐姐的声音还是从电话那头传来了，熟悉的命令的口吻。长姐如母，堪比母亲大人的话还是要听的。

寺庙里全是来新年参拜的人，黑泽大清早的便被姐姐从家里揪出来带到了寺庙。今天她还带上了男朋友，化着精致的妆容穿着正式的和服，整个人看起来有那么些淑女的感觉了。可赏心悦目的美女一开口便又是教训：“新年第一天，你怎么一脸丧气，给我打起精神！”

“有吗？我只是觉得参拜的人好多。”

“多吗？你小时候可是最喜欢到人多的地方玩了。真是怀念啊，小时候可爱的优一。”姐姐捧着脑袋，装出一副很憧憬的样子。

“我长大了，现在不喜欢人多的地方了，也不太喜欢被人的视线跟踪的感觉了。”

“哦~原来这样啊。”姐姐拉长了调子，她不再堵在黑泽面前，走到自己男友身旁，挽起他的手向前走去，语气里带着几分嘲讽，“哎，我家弟弟竟然把自己关成了社恐，这可怎么办啊，我觉得得找比较社恐的人取取经了。”

“优一这种怎么也不像社恐的人啊，怎么看都像是现充。”一直充当背景板的姐姐男友突然插入话题，但姐弟俩并没有要理他的意思，不仅没有接话还加快了往参拜处走的步伐。

“哎，你们怎么都不理我。优一这种类型的帅哥，看着真的很像有过很多女友的现充，和那种每天只看漫画打游戏的社恐阿宅，简直就是两个世界的人。”

“你怎么突然对这些词这么了解？你最近背着我干嘛去了？说起来，最近回电话和讯息的速度都变慢了。”

“你怎么转移话题？你们姐弟是不是有什么秘密？”

“你竟然揣测我说话？”

“没有！我就是问问。不对，你们一定是有什么秘密。”

“你都说了是秘密，为什么你还在问！”

“啊，你不爱我了，你说过对我毫无保留的，你这个女人果然是个骗子。漂亮的女人都是骗子。”

此话一出，姐姐表面的温柔娴淑荡然无存，她伸出手捏住男友的耳朵，开始质问她为什么用这种语气和她说话。姐姐和男友是典型的欢喜冤家式情侣，每天的日常除开情侣间的小温馨，其他时候基本就是拌嘴和打闹，黑泽早就习以为常，插着口袋站在树边等着这两人小吵小闹完毕。

今日的寺庙里挤满人群，黑泽身后是一棵寺庙里的景观树，虽不是什么神树古木但这树也在这寺庙里伫立了不少年，想来这些年它必定也是听到了不少来这里参拜人的愿望和那些永远实现不了的奢望。黑泽忽然觉得当树似乎不错，把树根向下扎，把自己最原始、丑陋的心思全部埋进黄土中，光鲜漂亮的枝叶、花朵，朝着太阳的方向向上生长。这样他人就永远不会发现那些见不得光的秘密，只知道他还是那个完美的人。他又一次陷入自己的悲伤，心里那份凄凉不可遏制的溢出来，他看着人来人往有种想哭的感觉。他抬起头寄希望与头顶的太阳，希望阳光能把眼眶里的液体蒸发，可在抬头的那一瞬间，他看到了不远处那个熟悉身影。黑发的青年正站在屋檐下，和往常一样面无表情的玩着手机。明明身处热闹新年参拜的寺庙，却没被这份喧闹影响，整个人都散发着安静温和的气息。这一瞬间，黑泽内心的因为他的出现拥有了片刻的安宁，对面的那个人，总能像个超能力者能让黑泽的心瞬间安静下来，并且被他迅速填满。

“姐，我看到了。”

黑泽走到还在和男友小闹的姐姐身边，轻声的说道，并指了指不远处的屋檐。姐姐像是有心电感应一般，她已经不用通过语言和黑泽交流些什么，在和男友吵闹的间隙吐出了个“去”字，甚至都没有看向黑泽所指的方向。

“那我、我过去。”

言罢，黑泽便朝着屋檐下跑了过去，留下姐姐和男友继续在树下吵闹。

“你们姐弟又在对什么暗号？”

“没有哦。”

“你确定？”

“其实我和优一在三岁以前，是连体婴。”

“啥？！”

黑泽穿过人群走到了黑发青年所在的屋檐下，这里人不算多，大多都是在等人。黑发青年今天穿了一件和他皮肤很相称的白色羽绒服，一只手戴着手套，另一只手为了用手机脱下了手套，指尖正月的气温冻得有些发红。黑泽在离他不远的地方停了下来，新年第一天在公司以外的地方见到他，兴奋的让他几乎忘了二人之间的距离。不熟悉的他们，他该用什么办法接近他，却又显得不那么刻意。万一他和这些人一样都在等人，更甚者可能是女朋友，那么他该怎么完美的在陌生人前隐藏自己的情绪。他的兴奋正在被自身的胆怯冲淡着，可身体却不受控制的一点一点的向他靠近。

“安达！好巧，竟然……”

黑泽客套的打招呼还没说话，一个没被父母拉住的孩子从他身后跑过。人群中本就有些拥挤，黑泽一个没站稳，身体精准的朝着黑发青年倒去。可他没像偶像剧一样倒入安达的怀里，却是手臂精准地撑住了一旁的景观树，只不过再精准，另一只手还是碰掉了安达手中的手机。可安达并没有在意打掉他手机的人是谁，视线一直随着手机的坠落而垂下。黑泽瞬间察觉到了安达这一刻的烦闷，但他那一瞬的烦闷很快就又消失了。

“你手机没事吧？”

黑泽主动捡起手机递到安达手中，那人才恍然大悟般的看到了他。眼神里带着惊讶和迟疑，黑泽一看便知道他的大脑正在快速运转着，想着该怎样应对在公司以外遇见同事的情况。但很快，安达给出了反应，和往日一样的工作微笑和充分的生疏感与他道好，一切都非常的公式化像个被激活限定程序的机器人。

“没事，有手机壳。”

“什么手机壳，质量这么好。你在哪里买的？”

“买手机时候店里随便买的。”

安达伸出袖子擦了擦手机壳上的灰，继续对着手机噼里啪啦的摁着字，并没有想和黑泽继续对话的样子。

“你在等人吗？”

安达的眼睛终于从手机上移开了，他长叹了一口气，把手塞回了手套里。他看了眼黑泽，又和往常一样低着头看着脚尖。

“本来在等，现在没有了。”

“发生什么事了吗？”

“朋友爽约了。这家伙，新年第一天！”

安达脸上写满无奈，他看了看人群显然在懊恼，人这么多的日子，为什么要出门。但是既然朋友爽约了，那就证明多了一次独处的机会。黑泽眼睛里的神情与安达完全相反，他嘴角里的笑意几乎快要满溢而出，一瞬间他有些想抱住那位放了安达鸽子的朋友，大声对着他说一声感谢。他朝着安达的方向挪动了几毫米，他忐忑的拿出手机给姐姐发了条消息，不出意外两分钟之内她电话便打了过来。不愧是亲姐弟，弟弟不明所以的几个字就明白了他的用意。电话那头的姐姐变身往日的泼辣任性的姐姐，演了一出只有他们两人知道的戏。黑泽挂了电话，悄悄地撇了一眼安达，装出了失落的样子。可安达还是站在原地，看着攒动的人群，并没有理会黑泽的独角戏。

“安达，那要不要一起新年参拜？”

“不用了。人太多了，不知道等到什么时候。我先回家吧。”

安达说罢就要走，他能好所有人保持完美的社交距离，总是能够很好的保护好自己的小世界，就因为这样黑泽总是站得离他很远，不敢随意踏进他的世界。可今天是新年的第一天，他无论如何也不想放弃这个机会，可他又不敢继续逾越，他怕安达逃得远远的。想到这里，那股悲伤的情绪迅速占据了他整个人。

“难道……你也被放了鸽子？”安达侧过头看向黑泽的神情有了些许变化，安达果然是个温柔到骨子里的人。黑泽又一次利用了这个人的温柔本质，他内心生出一丝愧疚。可机会既然到了，就绝没有放弃的理由，他恢复了原本的计划，把自己脸上的失落放大了数十倍。

“差不多。”黑泽苦笑着晃了晃手中的手机，与姐姐的通话界面显示在上，“和家人一起，人太多把我们挤散了，他们现在已经参拜完了，都去别处了。还说了晚上餐厅见之类的话，新年的第一天就被亲人抛弃了。”

“我不是想要道德绑架你什么的。安达你要是不想和我一起参拜的话……”

“没事，来都来了。”

安达转过身又拿出手机，低着头又不知道在手机屏幕上噼里啪啦敲击着些什么。两人相处的模式和往常一样，但黑泽心里却乐开了花。新年的第一天，遇见安达，成功约他新年参拜，两个人比肩走在拥挤的人群里，简直就像是一对恋人。这一年简直是他的幸运年，他一定要感谢神明给他的恩泽！

等着两人挤到祭拜队伍的前头时日头正旺，两人分别掷了一枚硬币开始许愿。往日里许愿是个很简单的事情，闭上双眼，击掌合十，对着神明许下自己的愿望。可今日的黑泽做不到虔诚，那个人就在他身边他无法闭上眼睛许愿却不看他，他眯着眼看向一旁的安达。安达正闭着眼睛认真的许愿，他的睫毛有些天生的卷翘，所以当他抬眼看向某处的时候，总觉得他的眼睛在闪闪发光。黑泽的视线顺着安达的睫毛向下，鬓角的黑发下隐隐约约有颗黑痣。仔细想来安达因为皮肤白皙，身上一旦多了些黑痣之类的东西就会特别的明显。这颗黑痣似乎就是近期新长出来的，可偏偏这个痣长在这种隐蔽地方，黑泽觉得安达可爱的外表下有了一些色气。根据他这些日子里的观察，安达虽然经常会把头发睡乱，还会像电视剧里的女主角一样突然摔倒，整个人经常有种迷迷糊糊的感觉，但其实是个很干净整洁的人。比如今天就穿了一件被熨得笔挺的休闲衬衫，和往常的工作西装衬衫比起来整个人都更温和一些。那个放了他鸽子的朋友，或许能让他完全的放松下来相处。看来真的是十分要好的朋友，如果他也能像那个朋友一样就好了。安达看见他可以自然的笑着打招呼，而不是僵硬的客套可习惯性的保持社交距离，可以在休息日见面一起到庙里祈福，去喜欢的店里喝酒聊天，而不是一见面不是在聊工作就是在说当天的天气。

人啊，真的是贪心的动物，有了一丁点甜头便想要更多。可他不能贪心，他没有被赋予可以贪心的权利，现在的一切，都是他耍小心机博取安达的同情心换来的，不是他自愿的。他利用了安达的善良和他总是容易心软的弱点，以达到自己想和他多待一些时间的心愿。这一切都是卑鄙的，他根本没有资格得到这些。

“黑泽，你许愿好了吗？”

安达原本闭着的双眼突然睁开，阳光穿过他浅棕色的虹膜，此时他的眼睛里似乎正闪着光。黑泽害怕偷看被发现，赶忙闭上眼睛摇了摇头。

【感谢神明可以让我在新年的第一天遇见他，这样就很好，其他的事……我不敢奢求。】

黑泽默默的整理好了心情，睁开眼和往常一样挂上微笑看向安达。他点了点头，便向着一旁人少的地方走去，还默默地叹了口气，经过了几小时的拥挤，他还是没习惯拥挤的人群。黑泽看了看不远处的主道路，人群络绎不绝，按照安达一贯的性格，他肯定要回家了。黑泽肯定也不能再厚着脸皮，再要求他陪他做些什么。一次是利用他的温柔，第二次大概就是对他的强迫了。新年短暂的幸福，就这样结束了。黑泽心里有些失落，但是依旧面带微笑和安达并肩向前走着。

一路上安达都很沉默，面上也看不太出明显的表情，即使是被参拜的人挤来挤去也保持着面瘫。放在黄金档的爱情剧里，主人公肯定会把自己的心上人牢牢的护在自己的怀里，可是黑泽几次伸出的手都瑟缩了回来，这样太过明显，一定会被发现。可又在他愣神的瞬间，安达率先于他挤出了人群。黑泽在心底嘲笑起了自己的小心思，他爱慕的安达是个货真价实的男人，不需要他也可以很好的保护好自己，是他自动的把安达带入了弱小的那一方，真的应该对他说声抱歉。

走出人群的安达在一个角落站定，等待着黑泽从人群中走出，他熟练的掏出手机不知道又在看什么。安达一直有些含胸驼背，加上头发又有些长，总显得人没有精神，现在在角落的他显得更加明显。黑泽一直都很想站在他身后，敲一敲他的背，想让他挺起脊背，不要总是这么封闭自己，自信一点，明明他也是个很优秀的人。

“今年这人也太多了。”黑泽终于从人流里挤了出来，他凑到安达身边假装疲惫的叹了一口气，又一次带上微笑说道，“安达你好厉害，这么快就挤出来了。”

“黑泽你……要一起去抽签吗？”

黑泽愣住了，他的大脑短暂的宕机了。安达没来由的一句话，惊得黑泽头皮发麻，他惊讶的看向安达的脸，长刘海遮住了他的脸颊看不清他此刻的表情。他也不知道安达为什么会突然邀约，加长他们在一起的时间。

“那个，你要是不愿意的话，可以先走。”还没等黑泽说话，安达便先开了口。短暂的时间里黑泽想到了无数种可能，有好的有坏的，他第一次惊讶于自己的还算聪明的大脑竟然有如此运算速度。

“没有！参拜求签，这是新年参拜的常规流程，我还正想问你呢。”黑泽带上微笑，试图掩饰自己的慌乱和难以抑制的兴奋。

“谢谢。”安达礼貌且生疏的道了谢。

求签的路上人明显少了很多，两人没费什么时间和功夫就到了抽签的地方。黑泽其实是个很少抽签的人，往日里陪着别人来抽签也都是随便抽抽，并不太会把签文上的凶吉当回事。可是，身旁的那个人显然非常当回事。他站在抽签亭外，朝着太阳升起的方向，额头抵住签筒闭上双眼十分虔诚的许了愿，完成了一系列的操作之后才开始匀速摇动签筒。太虔诚了，虔诚到有股傻乎乎的可爱，黑泽站在一旁拿着签文偷笑着。

“末吉。”

显然经过了一番努力，安达也没得到想要的签。他不情不愿的从对应的盒子里拿出签文，甚至都不太想看上面的解签。

“挺好的呀，平平淡淡才是生活的真谛啊。”

黑泽并没有收敛自己的笑，凑上前去安慰安达，并把自己的签文收了起来。安达却全然忽视了他的安慰，沉浸在自己的悲伤里，他一声冷哼后，头也不抬的把签文塞进了口袋。指了指不远处扎着签文的绳子，道：“是啊，从大学起，都是大凶和凶。”

“我的签文还真是一直都留在这里，从来没有带走过一次呢。”

安达终于抬起头看向了黑泽，嘴角难得带了点笑，虽然是明显的强装的苦笑。

“其实求签只是寄托一个美好心愿，不必太在意签文的好坏啊。我觉得最重要的还是要做好自己，如果你努力过了，就算失败了肯定也不会觉得这是自己运气不好。安达每天都很认真的在生活，所以是大吉还是末吉都不是很重要。你要放平心态，忘记签文……”

安达竟然第一次看向自己竟然是这种表情，黑泽有些慌神，他有的没的说了一通，也不知道安达有没有在听，总之在这些话从嘴中是说出的时候，他的内心无比后悔，想找个时光机穿越回几秒前。

“那……黑泽你的是什么？”

但安达似乎被这一通话安慰到了，他的语气明显比刚刚缓和了许多，甚至还主动要求看黑泽的签。黑泽高兴从口袋里拿出那张有些被揉皱的签文递给了他，嘴里还说着，他就不太相信这些，从来都没有仔细看过之类的言辞，企图再用言语安慰一下安达。可当安达打开签文，签文显眼处明晃晃的写着“大吉”两个字的时，两人之间的空气又一次滞住了。

在难得一遇的二人独处的情况下，尴尬又一次充斥在二人之前。安达本来就是不善言辞的类型，而黑泽觉得自己的安慰顿时化为泡影，刚刚的一切似乎有点像胜利者的无情嘲讽，他又开始自责，今天就不应该来接近安达，这一切的所作所为也太明显了。但今日也是他最开心的一天，没有任何事情比新年的第一天在公司以外的地方巧遇安达更美好的事情了，今天的好像真的得到了神明的眷顾。他当下决定，改日便来这里再多贡献一些香火钱。但现在二人之前的尴尬，该怎么化解呢？正想着，安达突然打了一个大大的喷嚏，随着喷嚏而出的飞沫飞到了黑泽的大吉签文上，用水墨书写的签纸上的字有些晕开。

“对不起对不起对不起，破坏了你的大吉。”安达慌张的从口袋里拿出手帕慌乱的擦拭着，“我、我可能是今天等人的时候吹到了冷风，对不起对不起对不起。”

安达因为喷嚏眼眶有些红，再次看向黑泽的时候，黑泽的心脏在一瞬间停止了。这样的安达和之前的安达，又增加了新的属性，实在是太惹人怜爱了。如果人眼是相机的话，他恨不得把这个表情下的安达洗成巨大的照片挂在家里每日观赏。

“黑泽我不是故意的，不然你再去……”安达把签文放在他的手帕上，毕恭毕敬的双手呈上递给黑泽。黑泽想到了前一年情人节，安达也是这样双手奉上的别人本命的巧克力。但今年竟然在新年的第一天收到了安达的东西，虽然不是巧克力，但是他还是有些激动。

“小问题，没事，你不用放在心上。”精英职场人就是精英职场人，他脸上挂着微笑，拿过安达手帕上的签文仔细的塞进口袋里，“我刚刚看到附近有寺庙的姜茶，你等我一下。”

说罢，黑泽便转身离开。

离开安达的五分钟里，黑泽的大脑进行着快速的运转。他的脑袋里正在乱七八糟的思考着，被安达喷嚏溅到的签文是不是应该归入关于安达的收藏内，可这一行为太过于痴汉和变态。可这也是对他而言为数不多的安达“周边”，体内的病菌也应算入在内。可这样一算，那公司内值得他收藏的东西也太多了，最大的一类就是会议时安达递过来的文件，毕竟那些东西都是安达一条条整理、校对、打印，再由他亲自用印刷机印刷、固定。甚至还有公司一年一度旅游时的一切东西，虽然每年找各种理由接近他的时候总会被各种事情打断，但是那些旅游时的门票、衣服、特产、食物，都可以归入收藏列表。关于安达的一切细想来好多，作为同公司的同事看来也有不便的地方，全部罗列在内的话现在的家可能就不够放了。

看来要好好学习一下断舍离，黑泽暗下决心。

“给，姜茶。”不过五分钟，黑泽又带着闪耀的微笑回到了安达身边，接茶的人愣神了几秒，拿过姜茶便皱着眉头一饮而尽。

“你今天等了那位朋友很久吗？”

“嗯，但也不怪他，是我的记错时间出门早了。”

“你没催他吗？”

“一直联系不上，好不容易联系上了，发现他还在工作。”

安达长长的叹了口气，他把纸杯放进了一旁的垃圾桶内。走向系着千万的绳索，还是把自己难得的末吉系了上去，双手合十又一次祈祷了一下。

“那确实很难强迫他和你出来参拜。”

黑泽点了点头露出了遗憾的表情，但他虽然嘴上说着抱歉的话，心里却是在狂喜，他现在甚至想登门拜访那位朋友并向他致以最诚挚的感谢。

“你的签文不系在绳子上吗？都有些脏污了，带回家还有病菌也不太好吧。”

“没事，没事。病菌而已，大吉很有纪念意义。”

大吉的纪念意义不大，但是安达碰过的纪念意义显然大过了那个签文。黑泽完美的接受了自己的变态。

快乐的时光总是短暂的，等黑泽偷看安达的侧颜回过神时，两人已经站在了寺庙的大门。太阳还在日头，黑泽却觉得他的心有些冰冷。新年的第一天见到他，参拜是个很短暂的过程，不过几小时就要分开了。好难过，自己却没有什么亲密身份留他下来，再和他多在一起一点点时间。

“谢谢黑泽今天的照顾，那我先走了。”

安达和往常一样有礼貌的弯腰道谢，可这次似乎比前几次的主动对话都果断不少。可能和黑泽在一起，两人人生的一切所产生的落差，会给他很大的压力。黑泽知道这是他的保护自己的方式，可还是有些难过。但他还是想再努力一次，万一神明能再一次恩泽他，再给他一个可以和安达单独吃午饭的机会呢。

“你饿吗，我们一起吃个午餐？”

“不好意思，我和朋友还约了晚饭，我现在要出发去找他。”

神明并没有再给他一次机会。一瞬间他有些慌张，还想再多一点点时间，哪怕只有几分钟。他越来越贪心，他不想放走安达，想一直看着他，想听他说话，就算空气多尴尬他都可以救回来。最坏的情况就算不说话，两个人在路上相顾无言的行走都可以。

“那你怎么回去？！公车还是地铁？！”

“公车。”

“好巧，我也是。我们一起去公车站吧！”

黑泽的语速和决断快得惊人，没等安达反应过来，他已经先一步安达朝着车站走去，留着安达在原地莫名其妙。

黑泽在车站送走了安达。

他想要的短暂没想到真的如此短暂，两人沉默的走到车站没多久，他甚至还没有找到两人的话题，安达的公车便来了。黑泽在车站热情的向安达挥手告别，安达却没怎么看他。他有些失落，却又暗自给了自己信心，这很像情侣约会闹别扭各自回家的场景。今天的黑泽也是靠着自我安慰，开心的过下去的一天。

“优一，你的脸上写满了失落啊。”

“你怎么知道？！”

黑泽拿着手机朝着四处张望，并没有发现姐姐和她男友的身影。难道他那个拥有强大控制欲的姐姐，已经在他身上安了微型摄像头。

“我在街对面咖啡厅。”

“那不是应该属于我的表情，你想多了。”黑泽望向街对面，咖啡店靠窗的位置上穿着亮眼的姐姐，正隔着马路和玻璃和他遥遥相对。

“我饿了，帮我点个餐。”

“饿着，等会回家。”

黑泽姐弟一行人回家时，餐桌上果然摆满食物，甚至还有一个蛋糕。黑泽看着许久没回的家，有一种莫名的生疏感，他毕恭毕敬的跟在姐姐身后，生怕出一点差池挨父母的训。

“竟然一起回来了，刚好，可以开饭了！”妈妈从厨房出来，端着最后一碟菜，小跑着走向餐桌。

“是啊，是啊。妈妈，优一今天抽签抽到了大吉。”回家的姐姐明显贤惠了不少，一到家就帮忙张罗餐桌上的一切。留下站在餐厅大门附近的黑泽和男友。

“好事啊，说明明年的生活又会很顺利。你抽到了什么？”

“中吉。可是优一他本来就很顺利啊。都已经是销售冠军五年了。”

“老姐你别乱说啊。”

“这是事实啊，你确实五连冠。这是你自己亲口说的。”

姐姐转过头，一脸认真的看向黑泽。她的眼神里却明显装着的不是真诚，黑泽看得分明。面前这个在妈妈面前装柔弱的女人，肯定是想到了他跟她说这件事的时，别的附赠故事，那天的安达在参加业务冠军颁奖时不一样的表情。

姐弟两人的日常拌嘴没持续多久，妈妈便制止了二人。她招呼三人在餐桌坐下，走到蛋糕旁掀开蛋糕的外包装盒笑道：“今天不仅是新年第一天，还是优一的offer纪念日！”

“不说都快忘记了。丰川可是一家非常难进的公司，我记得当年优一为了准备面试好几天都没有休息好呢。”

姐姐探着脑袋看向蛋糕，不同的水果一层一层的叠成一个圆环，正中间点缀着几颗硕大的草莓，这么多年过去了，蛋糕的款式竟然和黑泽当年拿到offer那天的一模一样。

“是啊，丰川无论是当时还是现在在行业内都是TOP级别的。为了这个offer，我当时真的非常努力。”

黑泽拉开椅子坐下，他的对面正坐着姐姐的男友。他是第一次到黑泽家，从进门到现在除了几句基础的寒暄一直都没太敢讲话，这样子让他想到他当初面试丰田。丰田是个老派的企业，面试笔试好几轮，等到最终面试的时候，阵仗更大到令人胆颤。他踏进最终面试的房间时，便就感到一阵寒意。那五位面试官在听到他进门的脚步声时，同时带着恶魔一般的表情抬气了头，他们的眼里充满打量，打量着曾经稚嫩更容易胆怯的黑泽。但黑泽还是用自己超强的能力赢得了面试官的青睐，只不过当时没有人相信罢了。

“就算是这样，你也没有升职。”

有人缓步从楼上走了下来，不需抬头黑泽也知道这是自己的父亲。因为父亲是家族内的长男，从小便被所有人给予了深厚的期望，不仅限于长辈还有来自弟妹们的敬慕。这些因素造就了他是一个对自己和他人都十分严肃认真的人，在他的教育下，黑泽姐弟从小都拥有优于常人的仪态、成绩和不服输的性格。他们所有的事情都必须做到尽善尽美，才能赢得父亲的夸赞。

“老公，升职也是要按照资历辈分来的，哪那么快！三十岁做到社内精英已经很厉害了。”

“我当然明白，这是要激励他，不能因为拿了销冠就此懈怠。”

老人摘下眼镜坐在位子上，上下打量着对面的两个年轻男子，黑泽倒是早就习惯了父亲这个样子，回到家的生疏感也只是因为实在是太久没回来了。只是身边的说不定是未来姐夫的人，却被吓得挺直了腰背。

“黑泽先生您好，我是您女儿的男朋友，第一次登门拜访，如果晚辈有不懂礼数的地方，请麻烦您多多包涵！”说罢，深深地鞠了一躬，却也不敢抬头。

“我听她说过你，不用紧张，我没那么凶。”老人把老花眼镜收回口袋，嘴上虽然说着温和的话，脸上和语调里却没分毫温柔深情，吓得他更加不敢多说什么，多做什么动作。好在黑泽妈妈即时出现救场，拿出了打火机点燃了蜡烛。

“别说客套话了。来来来，大家一起庆祝新年，希望明年也可以身体健康、顺顺利利。”她把轻轻地拍了拍低着头的姐姐男友，又凑到黑泽的身旁揽着他的肩膀，轻声细语的说道：“顺便，庆祝我们的优一，入职顶尖公司七周年。”

“哎？！竟然已经七年了吗？！”

姐姐扭头看向黑泽，嘴上说着惊讶的词语眼睛里却是写满了调笑。姐弟俩从小接受的是成功者的家庭教育，他们也确实做到了。从小到大，别人看他们的眼神里永远都是羡慕，自己自然也享受站在顶端的优越感。可从小优秀到大的某个人，现在却总是会因为感情问题而黯然伤神，时常觉得自己是个失败者。

“是啊！都七年了！”

黑泽送给姐姐一个白眼，咬着后槽牙加重了“七年”这个词。屋子里剩下的三人并没有在意姐弟二人的话题，但现在的黑泽优一十分后悔，当初和姐姐聊那些感情话题，他以为他找到了处理感情问题的大拿。谁成想提出的意见不仅从来没有建设性，而且实施的可能几乎为零，毕竟那个人和他们所处的世界似乎是两个世界。喜欢就去追这句话，在安达身上并不能奏效。所以他能做的，只有把喜欢这个人的心情变成星星，挂在天上不明显的地方，在看向月亮的时候，可以偷偷的撇见它。以至于，喜欢变成了习惯，把成为这个人的谁，变成了能看见他就能觉得很幸福，和他待在一起就能觉得这是上天的恩赐。比如今天前半天发生的种种，他都觉得幸福，是这些年来最幸福的一天。想到他，黑泽的心情就莫名其妙的开心起来，他忽视了姐姐的嘲笑，端起杯子敬了在座的所有人，接着妈妈的话送上些并不是很走心祝词。

姐姐的男友颤巍巍的坐上了车，黑泽和姐姐两人站在寒风中看着那个依旧僵硬的人，同时笑出了声。姐弟其实年纪相差并不多，从小便是打闹着长大的。在成长的路上很多时候，黑泽都觉得姐姐才是他最好的朋友，她能够真正的做到对他了如指掌。

“优一，今天的约会怎么样？”姐姐拢了拢衣服，羽绒服几乎把她包裹起来，只露出一双漂亮的眼睛。

“约、约会？！”黑泽慌了，他眼神躲闪着看向自己的脚尖，像个被看破心思的小孩子，“老姐，你又在瞎说什么。”

姐姐眼睛弯弯的笑了起来，黑泽对这个表情太熟悉了，他朝着另一个方向挪了挪，想离面前这个恐怖女人远一点。

“那孩子看起来跟你不是很熟的样子，可惜呀，距离太远没看清脸。被我们家优一迷恋的人，长什么样子呢。”

“他笑起来很好看！”黑泽抢答道。

“原来你喜欢笑起来好看的人啊。”姐姐若有所思道，“这样一看我们还是亲姐弟，你那个预备役姐夫笑起来也不错。”

“他是傻气吧。”

“我就是喜欢傻瓜，人格缺陷也是一种魅力。”

“姐，你是特地来秀恩爱的吧。”

黑泽忽然明白了姐姐突然拉着自己一起来给男友送行的目的：单方面一对一独享的秀恩爱。让他意识到自己多么失败，大概也是姐姐的人生乐趣之一。他想到童年，在高要求严标准下的生活，不仅有来自父亲的威严，母亲温柔外表下的严厉还有来自姐姐的全方位碾压。黑泽家的人，细想来都是怪物。

“不哦。我只是想提醒你，你喜欢他其实不要有太多负担，继续享受这些。开心、失落、悲伤啊，患得患失什么的，都是未来的回忆。”

“我和他有没有未来都未可知。况且，都这么久了。”

黑泽停了下来，姐弟二人刚刚走过一条坡道，边上是一条穿过城市河流的分支。新年的第一天天朗云清，月亮印在湖面上，湖中的月亮正随着波浪轻飘飘的晃动着。黑泽走到湖边的栏杆上靠着，盯着波光粼粼的湖面，他总觉得他脑海里想念的那个人，就和天上的月亮一样，印在他的心里，虽得不到但却一直在他心头亮着。

“七年了啊，情侣呆在一起的七年，都会有七年之痒。你呢，暗恋人家七年。”

“其实不是今天，我都没意识到已经这么久了。我已经熟悉了喜欢他的感觉吧。”

“你对他太熟悉了！这就是你们连朋友都没做到的原因。”姐姐趴在栏杆上，也看向那处印着月亮的波纹。同样的风景，配以不同的心境，却是不同的样貌。

“是啊，熟悉到，我几乎可以确定，他不会喜欢我。”黑泽无奈的笑了笑，“安达喜欢吃甜食，也很喜欢笑起来甜甜的清秀型女孩。我既不是笑起来甜美的人，也不是女孩。七年又怎样，改变不了的事情就是变不了。”

黑泽长叹了一口气，这不知道是这些年的第多少次，心里打起了退堂鼓。自从他发觉自己喜欢上了安达，他便逐步发现了那个人全身上下所有的优缺点，打探到了他的喜恶，越是深入了解，他便陷入越深，就越明白这份感情终将无始无终。而他亲姐，在发现亲弟弟的患得患失的理由后，反而豁然开朗，明白了不少全新的感情感悟，并且迅速融会贯通成了黑泽的感情导师，只是这个导师不大靠谱。

“你要对自己有信心，你们已经是同期，成为朋友是件很容易的事情。先慢慢让他接受你这个人，后面的事情，都可以交给时间。”

“不过你这么犹豫不定，可能是对你前三十年的报应。”

姐姐的感情咨询还没结束便又开始了嘲笑。黑泽从小就很受女孩子欢迎，坊间常年流传的“男女之间没有纯粹的友谊”这句话他是完全信奉的，因为那些一开始的女性朋友，最后都会和他表白。就算他总是拒绝那些女生，但在狂轰滥炸的追求下，他都会因为心软和各方面的原因，从而和那些女生成为情侣。只可惜感情是双向的，基本上用不了很久，长则一年短则几月，女生就会发现两个人之间的问题，那段感情便会不了了之。他像个欺骗感情的渣男，可那些女生却又找不出把他放入渣男那一类的理由。长此以往，黑泽也不知道该怎么面对别人汹涌而来的爱意，而安达就是打破这一切的人，他终于让黑泽明白了“心动”这个词的真正含义。

“可老姐你也很受欢迎啊。”

“可我不会因为感动，就和别人在一起哦。”姐姐扭过头看向黑泽，微笑道，“这就是男女差异，如果我遇到死缠烂打的人。我会选择直接报警。”

“而我会选择妥协。”黑泽捂住了脑袋，花了这么些年才明白这些。他突然觉得自己社内精英的人设，可能真的是承蒙他们是被外貌迷惑。

“那容易妥协的优一，你会放弃安达清吗？”

姐姐拖着下巴看向黑泽，眼里的笑意逐渐消失，面前可怕的女人认真了起来。

黑泽摇了摇头，看向头顶的月亮，笑着说道：

“我会一直陪着他，等着他看见我的爱，或是直到他结婚的那天。”


End file.
